Sky Journey
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Saitou Shuka y Aika Kobayashi deciden viajar a Tokyo para encontrar su lugar y salir adelante, algo de mala suerte las hace encontrar el lugar al que pertenecen y el amor. Un pequeño oneshot de las seiyuus de Love Live Sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor: Bueno me queda decir que esta semana ha sido algo pesada para mí, solo puedo decir que estoy trabajando en los demás Fic's y en las historias que me están pidiendo para los one-shots, sin más los dejo con esta historia que al igual que las dos anteriores participa en el reto "Entre el aroma de café y una maid". Del fandom de LL y LLS latino, sin más los dejo con la lectura… Otra cosa, esta vez usare a las seiyuus de Sunshine ya que casi en ningún fic en español se han usado así que quiero ser el primero en empezar, ahora sí sin más los dejo con la historia.**

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados de Love Live Sunshine no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Shuka Pov.**

¿Cómo había terminado en un lugar como este? Me pregunte mientras miraba el lugar en el que estaba, olor a café y postres en el aire inundaban mi nariz, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera en casa…

La historia es muy simple, hace no mucho que me gradué de la preparatoria junto con mi amiga Aika Kobayashi, ambas teníamos planes para conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo y estudiar para mantenernos por nuestra propia cuenta, debido a conflictos con mis padres viajamos a Japón, Tokyo. Yo quería ser seiyuu de anime y Aikyan quería cantar, ambas nos mudamos a Tokyo con la esperanza de que esto sucediera, pero parece que la mala suerte de Aikyan (como le digo de cariño) la acompaño desde Uchiura y me llevo con ella…

Al llegar a la estación de Japón alguien robo nuestras maletas donde teníamos el dinero y las cosas para mudarnos, anteriormente ya habíamos contactado a alguien para que nos rentara un departamento, pero debido a la lluvia terminamos en un café empapadas y resguardándonos del frio y nos dio la oportunidad de buscar el lugar.

-Disculpen- Una linda chica de cabello castaño se acercó a nosotras con un par de toallas y nos las entrego.

-Gracias- respondí mientras tomaba las toallas.

-N-no hay de qué- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Aikyan buscaba algo entre su falda y fue ahí en cuanto encontró algo interesante…

-¡Lo encontré!- Exclamo ella, mientras sacaba su celular.

-¡Genial! Pero, ¿Qué harás con él?- le cuestione.

Aikyan no supo que decir después de que le planteara tal respuesta.

-Es obvio que llamare a la policía y…- se detuvo.

-¿Y?- seguí molestándola, solo pude notar como ella inflaba los cachetes y hacia un mohín indicando su molestia.

-¡Ahhhh maldición!- exclamo molesta -¿¡Por qué la desgracia me persigue a mí!?- exclamo aún más molesta, llamando la atención de la poca gente que se encontraba en el local.

-Aikyan deja de gritar- trate de calmarla pero logre lo contrario.

-¡No me puedo calmar! ¡Estamos perdidas! ¡Perdidas!- exclamo aún más fuerte.

Una chica se acercó a nosotras, bueno más específicamente a mí, ella parecía un ángel, era una chica algo alta y de cabello corto de color castaño. Aikyan solo pudo observar como estaba embobada sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía.

-…Por eso te pido que calmes a tu amiga- dijo la chica castaña, ella de inmediato noto que no le estaba prestando atención y fue que me llamo la atención a mí -¿Me estas escuchando?- me pregunto ella.

-¡Ahh! Lo siento, estaba distraída- al reaccionar ella observo mi reacción, lo que produjo que ella comenzara a reírse.

-Eres muy interesante- comento ella, no supe que decir su risa era una linda melodía.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamo Aikyan mientras observaba desde la ventana del local. -¡Shuu-chan, ahí está el tipo que robo nuestras maletas!

De inmediato ambas salimos a la lluvia y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el tipo, en cuanto nos acercamos intentamos tomar las maletas mientras el tipo estaba distraído pero…

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el tipo poniendo una expresión aterradora que hizo que dejara de moverme.

-¡Tomando nuestras maletas!- exclamo Aikyan, el tipo de inmediato saco un arma blanca y nos amenazó. –Estas maletas son mías y yo…- el tipo no termino de hablar ya que se encontraba en el suelo, aparentemente noqueado.

Atrás del tipo apareció una chica de cabello largo con un flequillo en la parte de en medio de su cabello (Rikako), quien ayudo a Aikyan a levantarse debido a que cayó al ser noqueado el tipo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto ella mientras ayudaba a Aikyan a levantarse.

-C-claro- contesto Aikyan quien estaba embobada mirando a la chica frente a ella.

Otra chica se acercó ayudarme con las maletas, esta era una chica de una estatura más pequeña que yo, con un flequillo y con el cabello agarrado en forma de corona, juraría que parecía americana pero con rasgos de japonesa. De entre mis cosas cayo mi identificación y ella la levanto, se quedó observando mi identificación por un momento para luego hablarme.

-¿Así que ustedes son las chicas que solicitan habitación?- pregunto con naturalidad.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que…- al parecer nuestra suerte no había acabado tan pronto.

-Me llamo Aina Suzuki, y soy la encargada de este local- se presentó ella, de inmediato traje conmigo a Aikyan.

-Yo me llamo Saito Shuka y ella es Aika Kobayashi- dije mientras hacia una reverencia junto a Aikyan.

-No se preocupen chicas no hay necesidad de, ahora lo que quiero hablar con ustedes es ¿Cómo me pagaran?- pregunto ella de manera directa.

-Bueno, emmm, yo no dispongo de dinero y mi amiga tampoco, así que pensábamos si usted podría darnos una oportunidad de…- ella me silencio con su dedo.

-Lo siento querida pero yo no puedo esperar, a menos que…- pauso un poco.

-A menos que- hablamos al unísono Aikyan y yo.

-A menos que trabajen aquí- comento ella.

Tanto yo como Aikyan estábamos algo sorprendidas ya que ambas esperábamos ser rechazadas y lanzadas fuera de aquí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Aceptan?- pregunto ella.

De inmediato me lleve a Aikyan para hablar en privado y discutirlo de mejor manera.

-¿Entonces qué piensas, Aikyan?- le pregunte a mi amiga, quien de inmediato asintió.

-Yo creo que deberíamos tomar el trabajo, será una buena manera de conseguir dinero, mientras al mismo tiempo "pagamos" nuestra renta y conocemos un poco más el lugar.

Ambas estábamos de acuerdo en algo, aceptaríamos el trato, al terminar nuestra "reunión" ambas nos acercamos donde estaba Aina-san, al llegar vimos cómo estaba conversando alegremente con dos chicas al ver mejor la escena pudimos notar que el par de chicas estaban apenadas por algo que al parecer dijo Aina-san.

-¡Aina-san!- exclamamos Aikyan y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya tomaron una decisión?- pregunto ella.

-Decidimos quedarnos y trabajar aquí- comento Aikyan mientras yo asentía.

-Buena elección, a propósito pueden decirme Ainya, yo les diré Shukashuu y Aikyan-

Ninguna tuvo una objeción y aceptamos, es así que aquí comenzaría una vida de maid, al principio no estuve de acuerdo pero en cuanto paso el tiempo me termine acostumbrando, algunas veces trabajaba como cocinera al lado de Anchan y Suwawa, otras veces trabajaba como maid al lado de Aikyan y Rikyako, claramente pude notar como mi amiga estaba loquita por Rikyako, en cuanto a mí. Pues a mí me sucedía algo similar que a ella, solo que yo estaba a los pies de Anchan, me llevo bien con ella pero en cuanto pienso la idea de confesarme a ella me da miedo, miedo de perder su amistad y que me deje de hablar.

Cada día que pasaba era una experiencia nueva para mí, los días eran tranquilos y felices, ya sea que trabajara en la cocina con Anchan o que trabajara como maid, había momentos en los que al trabajar como maid, uno que otro cliente se quería sobrepasar, cuando eso ocurría Anchan llegaba a defenderme, llego un punto en el que no deje de pensar en ella y en como confesarle todo lo que tenía hacia ella, pero siempre recordaba el porqué de esa discusión con mis padres.

En cuanto ellos supieron que era lesbiana, me trataban como una enferma mental, en un punto me quisieron meter a un manicomio, fue ahí cuando decidí que al terminar la preparatoria saldría de ahí, ya no aguantaba el mal trato hacia mí. Mi única compañía era la de Aikyan, fueron días difíciles, pero al final terminaron bien, ahora tengo algo que puedo llamar realmente familia, en este lugar era feliz.

Luego de un largo rato trabajando me dirigí a la sala de descanso, suspire cansada y me senté en la sala de descanso, a mi lado estaban Furirin y King, ambas estaban hablando muy animadamente, siempre las veo juntas, a veces les tengo envidia. En cuanto suspire ambas fijaron su mirada en mí y se acercaron para hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede Shuu-chan?- pregunto King.

-Tengo un problema, un problema de amor- comente mientras hundía mi cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto Furirin.

-Anchan- conteste sin dudar.

-Ten aquí tienes King- comento Furirin mientras le daba dinero a King.

-Te lo dije- comento King.

-Esperen, esperen un momento- hable al ver sus acciones. -¿Ustedes ya sabían de esto?- pregunte al dúo de chicas.

-Shuu-chan, eres demasiado obvia, yo recomendaría que te confesaras, puede que algún chico te la quite- comento King.

Esas palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza, no tenía idea de que hacer mi mente estaba dividida en dos bandos, confesarme o no hacerlo. Mientras me mataba pensando nunca note que alguien había ingresado en la habitación, como estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos nunca note quien era, hasta que se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Shukashuu?- pregunto una voz que ya conocía a la perfección.

Rápidamente fije mi vista en frente y vi a la persona que menos quería ver, ahí estaba Anchan, sonriéndome como siempre, esa sonrisa que era la más hermosa para mí.

-S-si me encuentro de maravilla- comente mientras trataba de ocultar mi sonrojo.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se puso tenso, ninguna de las dos tenía un tema de conversación, pude notar que Anju tampoco tenía nada que decir.

 **Del otro lado de la puerta de descanso…**

-¿Por qué ninguna de las dos habla?- pregunto Suwawa a Ainya mientras veía al dúo.

-Hay que darles espacio- comento Ainya.

-¿En serio era necesario esto?- pregunto Aikyan.

-Concuerdo con Aika-san, no creo que debamos…- Rikyako no continuo de hablar luego de que King dijera algo interesante.

-Anchan está abrazando a Shuu-chan- comento King mientras degustaba un delicioso pan de mantequilla.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Rikyako y Aikyan.

-¡SHHHH!- las silencio Suwawa. –Quiero ver como terminara esto, además…- saco una grabadora. –Anchan me las pagara por molestarme cuando me confesé a mi Ainya-

-(Que malvada)- pensaron todas las presentes al ver a Suwawa reír mientras grababa todo lo que sucedía en el interior de la sala de descanso.

 **De vuelta con Shuka…**

¿Cómo es que esto había terminado así?, yo de repente le comente a Anchan mi pelea con mis padres, y ella de inmediato se acercó para abrazarme, estaba feliz tanto que no sabía que decir.

-Shuu-chan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- hablo ella mientras se separaba del abrazo y limpiaba mis lágrimas. –Además yo… em… yo…- Shuka se acercó a Anchan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Agradezco ese día de mala suerte, que al final hizo que te conociera y me diera cuenta del verdadero amor- comento Shuka mientras se restiraba del lugar, pero algo se lo impidió, Anju tomo su brazo y la acerco de nuevo a ella.

-No te puedes ir sin haberme dado una respuesta- comento Anju mientras se tapaba la cara sonrojada.

Esa reacción dejo apenada a Shuka quien de inmediato también comenzó a titubear.

-Anju-san ya sabes que yo… em… yo siempre te he amado, desde que llegue aquí y te mire no pude dejar de admirar tu belleza, tu sonrisa y tu hermosa actitud- Shuka no podía creer que todo eso estaba saliendo de su boca, quería que la tierra la comiera por decir tantas cosas vergonzosas.

Anju se acercó a Shuka y sin previo aviso la beso en los labios, esto sorprendió a Shuka y al resto de chicas que miraban incrédulas desde la puerta.

-Yo también te amo tontita- dijo ella.

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, ninguna de las dos podía describir las emociones que tenían, solo querían dejarlas fluir y que nunca terminaran. Después de ese día Suwawa mostro la grabación frente a todas, Shuka y Anju estaban muy apenadas, por su parte Aikyan le daba miradas discretas a Rikyako, por su parte Suwawa estaba riendo mientras era abrazada por su novia Ainya. Arisha estaba mirando todo lo sucedido sin saber que decir, y finalmente King junto con Furirin estaba pasándose el chicle en una esquina del lugar.

-Espero no olvidar estos hermosos días- comentaba Shuka.

-Yo me encargare de que no lo hagas- comento Anju mientras sostenía la mano de su Shuka.

-Gracias Anchan- comento Shuka.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida Shuu-chan- le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

¿Fin?

 _ **Me gustaría saber si quieren que continúe con la otra pareja para este one-shot, que quien prestó atención sabrá cuál es, díganmelo en los comentarios.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: sinceramente está fue una idea fugas que nunca espere tuviera tanto éxito, así que muchas gracias a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este pequeño one-shot, también por dejar sus comentarios para mejorar la escritura y puntos que se me hayan pasado. Así que sin mas disfruten la continuación de este one-shot.**

 ** _Normal Pov._**

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana, los pájaros cantaban y la gente comenzaba su día, en un pequeño establecimiento de café, dos chicas estaban en su habitación jugando con una consola de videojuegos…

—Eso es trampa—, comento la chica delgada a la chica de cabello corto que tenía una sonrisa.

—Tu nunca dijiste nada acerca de los "atajos"—.Shuka contraataco a Aikyan quien se había descuidado al establecer las reglas del juego.

Ambas chicas estaban en una de sus tantas competencias de sábado, esta vez estaban compitiendo por ver quien era la mejor en Súper Smash Bros 4, ya que Shuka había traído su Nintendo Wii U.

Ese día el local estaría cerrado ya que sería día de descanso para todas, por lo que ambas chicas tenían toda la tarde para competir entre ellas…

—Es muy raro verte emocionada—. Comento una tercera voz que se unía a Shuka y Aikyan.

Ambas chicas se encontraron a Anju y a Rikyako quienes veían como aquel par de chicas estaban centradas en su juego. Luego aparecieron Suwawa y Ainya, quienes estaban interesadas en jugar.

—¿Me puedo unir?—, pregunto Suwawa al par de chicas que siguieron su juego.

—Claro, tengo un tercer control por ahí— comento Aikyan mientras le señalaba una caja cercana a Suwawa.

—¡Espera Suwawa!—, la detuvo la más bajita de todas, —¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?—. Comento Ainya.

—¿Interesante?—, pregunto Suwawa mientras se acercaba a su pequeña novia.

Ambas comenzaron a hablar y solo volteaban en ocasiones para mirar a Aikyan y a Rikyako. Por alguna razón Aikyan ya tenía una idea de que hablaban y no tenía una buena sensación.

—No me agrada está sensación—. Comento Aikyan mientras regresaba a la selección de personajes.

—¡Ya volvimos!—. Exclamó Ainya, llamando así la atención de Shuka y Aikyan.

—¿Cuál es su plan chicas?—, se ánimo a preguntar Shuka. Ainya solo pudo sonreír de manera algo malévola, cosa que preocupo a Aikyan.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a hablar de su modificación en la competencia. Mientras eso sucedía, Anju y Rikyako solo podían ver como las cuatro chicas hablaban animadamente.

—¿De que tanto crees que hablan?—, pregunto Anju a su amiga Aikyan.

—No lo se—, Rikyako solo miro a Aikyan que negaba con su cabeza solo para finalmente acceder mientras Ainya y Suwawa reían animadamente.

Las chicas regresaron a sus lugares, solo que esta vez Shuka apagó la consola y posteriormente la desconecto. Algo que sorprendió a Anju y a Rikyako, por su parte Ainya procedía a sacar un pequeño Wii.

—Las reglas serán simples— comento Ainya, —Ambas deberán hacer uso de un personaje que manejen de manera neutra, no podrán usar a su "Main"— siguió hablando. —¿Queda claro?— Aikyan y Suwawa asintieron y comenzaron el juego.

Ainya tenía instalado el juego Project M (si no sabes que es Googlealo), ambas chicas hicieron una prueba de controles y procedieron a elegir a un personaje. Aikyan eligió al Capitán Falcón, por su parte Suwawa eligió al poderoso Ganondorf.

—No sé porque pero siento que algo malo sucederá—, comento Anju. Rikyako solo pudo mirar el juego.

La pelea comenzó a favor de Aikyan, que había hecho que Suwawa perdiera su tres Stocks. La segunda ronda fue para Suwawa, ya que por alguna razón Aikyan se distrajo y no presto atención a la pelea.

La tercera partida iba en un estado neutro, o al menos eso paso hasta el 3er stock de Aikyan, quien comenzó a pelear de una manera bestial logrando quitarle 2 stocks a Suwawa. La competencia estaba más que encendida, pero eso duro poco ya que Aikyan había perdido la concentración por ver una escena frente a ella, Anju y Shuka se estaban dando muestras de amor afectivo, lo que hizo que Aikyan se distrajera y perdiera su último stock.

Suwawa festejo triunfante y abrazo a Ainya.

—Recuerda, mañana tienes que ir—, comento Ainya mientras observaba a Aikyan.

Resignado, Aikyan asintió ante lo dicho por la más pequeña. Rikyako solo pudo observar como la chica delgada asentía con algo de vergüenza.

 _Al día siguiente_ …

Rikyako estaba sentada en una banca del parque cercano a la cafetería, estaba esperando a alguien para ir por las cosas de la cafetería.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?—, una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Rikyako. Ahí estaba ella, llevaba un lindo vestido y unas botas de tacón, estaba jugando con sus dedos. —No—. Fue lo único que pudo articular Rikyako.

—Pues entonces vayamos—, Aikyan le ofreció su mano a Rikyako a lo que está acepto tomando su mano, ambas chicas estaban caminando con rumbo al lugar donde se les daría lo que necesitaban para la cafetería.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí Aida-san?—, se ánimo a preguntar Aikyan a Rikyako. Rikyako se puso a pensar un poco si decirle o no, luego de pensarlo un poco decidió decirle a su compañera. —La verdad es que yo quería conocer Tokyo—. Contestó Rikyako.

—¡Wow! Eso me sorprende—, contestó Aikyan mientras ambas seguían su camino. Rikyako por su parte seguía nerviosa, ella esperaba usar está oportunidad para decirle sus sentimientos a Aikyan, ya que tenía un tiempo que comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos profundos por Aikyan.

Las dos chicas habían llegado a su destino, una bodega. Al entrar fueron recibidas por dos chicas, una hermosa chica de piel pálida y otra chica de cabello largo.

La chica de piel pálida se acercó a ambas, y las recibió.

—Bienvenidas, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?—, pregunto ella mientras les daba una linda sonrisa.

—Buenos días Ucchi-san, buenos días Mimo-chan—, saludo Rikyako a las chicas del lugar.

—Hola Rikyako, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—, pregunto Mimorin mientras veía a Aikyan quien estaba algo apenada.

Ucchi también noto la presencia de Aikyan por lo que se acercó a la chica.

—¡Oh! Así que tú eres la chica de la que nos hablo Rika-san—, Aikyan se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la chica frente a ella, estaba algo curiosa de saber qué tanto les había dicho Rikyako de ella.

—Aya, no la molestes—, comento Mimorin mientras le daba las cosas a Rikyako.

—Si—. Contestó con algo de molestia y fastidio la chica.

Rikyako les agradeció a las chicas por su ayuda, pero antes de irse se acercó a Mimorin y Ucchi.

—Puedes adelantarte Aika-san—, ante esto Aikyan se adelanto y espero afuera de la tienda. Una vez que vio que Aikyan estaba afuera de la tienda deicidio hablar de una vez. —¿Cómo esta Emi-san?—, ante la pregunta las chicas solo pudieron responder con algo de pena.

—Pues ella ya se encuentra mejor, una linda doctora se está encargando de ella y…—. Mimorin no pudo continuar hablando ya que había recibido un codazo por parte de Ucchi.

—Mimo-chan—, hablo con un tono aterrador Ucchi.

—P…parece que ambas tienen cosas de que hablar y… yo tengo que llegar a la cafetería lo antes posible—, dicho esto Rikyako huyó lo más rápido que pudo, ella ya conocía la furia de Ucchi.

Afuera del lugar, encontró a Aikyan jugando con un Nintendo 3ds. Al verla Aikyan decidió apagar la consola y ayudarla con las cosas, ambas chicas estaba de camino para regresar a la cafetería, en su camino las nubes comenzaron a amenazar con dejar caer la lluvia.

Ambas chicas huyeron de la lluvia hasta entrar en la cafetería, al entrar notaron que no había nadie.

—¿Hola?—, Aikyan pregunto ya que no observó a ninguna de sus compañeras/amigas.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?—, Rikyako se acercó a Aikyan hasta el punto de abrazarla. Aikyan noto esto y lo dejo pasar.

Aikyan y Rikyako estaban algo nerviosas ya que la luz no estaba presente y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus amigas no estuvieran.

—Aika-san—, Rikyako finalmente quiso romper el ambiente. —¿Tú me odias?—, la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Aikyan quien estaba muy centrada en tratar de encontrar alguna fuente de luz.

—¿Cómo podría odiarte?—. Contestó Aikyan mientras se levantaba y dejaba de hacer su tarea anterior, Paradise cerca de la otra chica. —Eres una linda chica, eres agradable, hermosa, tu sonrisa hace que todas aquí cambiemos por un momento, tu eres la que ilumina mi día a día, ¿¡Cómo puedo odiarte!?—. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Rikyako, quien al escuchar estás palabras de aferro a la espalda de Aikyan.

Ambas chicas estaban abrazadas, Aikyan trataba de calmar a Rikyako. Por su parte Rikyako todavía seguía pensando en las palabras que hace unos instantes le dedico la pelinegra.

—De verdad que eres extraña—. Aikyan escucho eso y no pudo aguantar sus ganas de acercarse a Rikyako.

—Yo comencé a enamorarme de ti en cuanto te conocí—, Rikyako no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que estaba siendo oprimida por unos labios que le negaban la posibilidad de hablar.

—¿Qué…que fue eso?—, pregunto Rikyako mientras tocaba sus labios.

—Eso fue un beso, y mis sentimientos—. Comento Aikyan mientras trataba de levantarse. Rikyako no dijo nada y solo se trató de levantar, al hacerlo cayó junto a Aikyan quedando así en una posición comprometedora.

Aikyan y Rikyako estaban la una frente a la otra, Rikyako ni siquiera pidió permiso y se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de la pelinegra, besándolo y dejando un chupetón como marca de propiedad. Rikyako estaba dispuesta a seguir las cosas, cuando una puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ainya y a Suwawa asombrada por la escena.

—Emm, nosotras podemos explicarlo—, tartamudeaba Rikyako, Ainya solo pudo alzar la ceja dudando de lo que decía Rikyako.

—Si quieren les doy tantito dinero extra y pueden ir a un "Love Hotel"—, dijo Ainya entre risas.

Suwawa solo podía quedarse mirando al par de chicas que estaban más rojas que un tomate.

—Vamos Ainya, dejemos que las chicas se conviertan en unas chicas expertas—. Dicho esto ambas chicas salieron del local. Rikyako estaba algo alterada y salió a buscarlas, por su parte Aikyan solo pudo seguir ahí pensando.

Aikyan no sabía si golpear a Ainya o si agradecerle por lo que hizo, no lo pensó mucho y también salió del local. Dentro del local una sombra salía de la oscuridad, Shuka solo podía sonreír ante la felicidad de su amiga.

—Ahora tú también puedes ser feliz—. Comento Shuka mientras sostenía la mano de Anju, quien también había visto las acciones de la chica.

—Aika-san es suertuda de tenerte como amiga—, comento Anju mientras sostenía la mano de Shuka.

—Mas suertuda soy yo de tenerte—, comento Shuka mientras se acercaba a Anju.

—Te amo—. Dijo Anju mientras se acercaba a los labios de Shuka.

—Yo también te amo—, ambas chicas sellaron sus palabras con un beso.

Ese día se pronosticaba lluvia, pero nadie pronóstico esto...

 _¿Fin?_

 ** _Esto depende de ustedes, puedo hacer todavía las partes de AinyaSuwawa, y un versus entre KingFuririn o KingArisha. Ustedes deciden, solo comenté aquí su opinión al respecto._**


End file.
